Demon Eyes
by GottaGetFroggie
Summary: This is a ghost story with romance and humor... and it's BROE... what more could you ask for??


[pic]  
  
Written by Donna Archer  
  
I disclaim all characters, except for Micki and Hermana, the cat.  
#1  
  
I hate moving it is just so damn tiring. You'd think I'd settle down. "Why is it again that we are moving to Hicksville?" My baby sister asked, as she loaded a box marked "precious-don't crush". It probably contained part of that damn water globe collection of hers. I swear she had one for every day of the year. "Micki, the name of the town is Salem not Hicksville." She rolled her eyes at me, which was her way of saying "whatever!" and she trudged back to the house for another box. This is going to be a fun trip I can see it now. Micki, though I love her dearly and would never give her up, can be somewhat of a pain in my ass. She is a typical 14-year-old rebel with a cause and her "cause" is to give me grief. She has been living with me for the past 10 years since our folks passed away. I was my parents "oops" baby. I was in my first year of college by the time Micki came along. She was their "love" baby. I spent the first 15 years of my life hopping from foster home to foster home 'cause Mom thought that it was in my best interest to give me up.I used to blame her for making me go thru all of that... Face it I was bitter. It took me a while to warm up to her after out of the blue she shows up one day and totes me home. Lord knows that it isn't easy to have a baby at 17 but that's what she did and I seem to have turned out all right. Well sort of. I stopped blaming her a long time ago. When I figured out that the only way to prevent those kinds of things is to just keep your pants on.  
  
I could feel the hum of the engine. And the highway was smooth. It was a peaceful ride. From where I lay in the back seat I could see the stars in the night sky as they sped past us as we glided down the highway. Where were we going? I don't remember Daddy saying we were going anywhere. I should ask. "Daddy, where.." As I rose up and looked over the front seat to ask Daddy, I saw it. The front seat was empty. There was no Daddy or Mommy. They weren't there. no one was! The car kept on going right down the road and no one was driving. I had to stop it, this just wasn't right. I climbed up into the front seat and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. It was cold like Ice and but I knew I must stop the car. Daddy was going to be so mad that I took the car. But I didn't take it. it took me. I was only 5 but I had seen Mommy and Daddy drive lots of times. I stretched as far as I could try to reach the brake and the clutch but I just couldn't. If I slide down under the steering wheel I just might be able to push on them enough to get the car stopped, I thought. But no, just then a black dog ran into the road, stopped and glared at me with the most piercing blue demon eyes. As if right on cue and having a mind of its own the car swerved around the dog and headed down an embankment straight for a tree. All I could do was scream "NOOOOO!!.."  
  
The hotel room around me was dark except for the glow of the alarm clock. Sweat beaded on my forehead but I was cold like ice. The dream had been so intense. What, most would call a nightmare. But I never had nightmares only vivid dreams. The dream was recurring. But why that dream and why tonight? I hadn't had that particular dream since I as a child. It kind of fits my life of late. It seems that where I am headed is out of my control I just seem to end up there. Micki thinks I'm irrational of course. She is going off to boarding school in the fall and before you know it she will be all grown up. So I am determined that we spend as much quality time together this summer as possible. No matter how much she doesn't want to.  
  
Salem is a quaint little college town, not to small and not too large, just right for a budding writer with writer's block to settle in and teach for a while.  
  
"Hey, look Sis, is that our house?" Micki looking up at the 3 story monstrosity couldn't help but think, 'Okaaaay, Chloe, sister dear, what were you thinking??'  
  
"Ah, Chloe, this place is huge!! No way am I cleaning it. We ARE getting a housekeeper, RIGHT??"  
  
"No, Micki, we are not getting a housekeeper. We are gonna learn not to be slobs. Besides this place has so much room, you can have your studio and I can have my office. and we may even rent a couple of rooms out. It is after all an old boarding house."  
  
Micki was beside herself, 'my sister! She's nuts!!' Micki is going off to boarding school in a few short months and she doesn't really want to go but she would never admit this to Chloe. She just wants to slow down and stay put for a while. Seems like they are always moving, as soon as she makes a few friends, Chloe always pipes up about needing new inspiration and they are on the move again.  
  
"We're burning daylight, let's get to unpacking!!" beamed Chloe as she drug her sister down off of the large wrap around porch towards the U-haul. "I hate you!!!" Micki protested, all the while knowing that one look from her sisters beautiful blue eyes and contagious smile and she would melt and be knee deep in unpacking for the next 6 hours. "You don't hate me, you luvvvvvv me! Now get to work!"  
  
Chloe was right and Micki knew it. Her sister was her world and had been for as long as she could remember. She could get her to do anything with just a twinkle of an eye. 'I'm her sister and she has me wrapped,' Micki thought. 'How am I ever gonna leave her on her own when I go off to school. 'I know!! I will find her a man. Hook her up with some hot hip happenin' hunk of man. That will get her mind off of not having me around to take care of.' Micki felt the prickly heat that came in a rush up her neck and out of the corner of her eye she saw the woman in the window above her head. She flung herself around forced her eyes to focus on what she had seen. Only an open window and billowing curtains, 'Chloe must be airing out the rooms,' she gave herself a consoling little chuckle and the heat was gone.  
#2  
  
(A few short weeks later)  
  
Brady Black, hot hip happenin' hunk of man, could not believe his misfortune. His stupid cell phone keeps saying "no service". Would nothing go right today, he thought. 'I can't believe she sublet my loft. I go away for a couple of years and come home to find all my stuff packed away and find some, some, THING living in my house!!' Suddenly with a hissing bang filling his ears there was a mighty jerk, no a lurch. The world was spinning round and round then with a crunch it abruptly was over and the rain came. Only it wasn't rain, it was the mangle remains of a fire hydrant crushed under the front end of his beloved jeep spewing forth.  
  
Micki had heard the crash outside and rushed out to see what had happened. "Hey, Mister, you alright?!?" Micki asked as she approached the jeep through the downpour. Brady sat slumped in his seat with his head in his hands. 'What else is gonna go wrong' he thought as he slowly unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped from the jeep. He turned toward the concerned voice, it was musical and soft but the voice did not match is owner. What he saw in front of him was scrawny, barely a teen, with spiked unruly black and magenta hair and a lip ring. 'Whoa, is Goth in again??' What Micki saw took her breath away, a six-foot somethin' package of lean rippling muscle in a wet shirt. 'Whoa, he is sooo hot!'  
  
"Looks like you blew a tire"  
  
"Yeah I guess I did, hey do you have a phone I can use? Mine hasn't been working all day"  
  
'You can use whatever you want', Micki thought, as she turned to lead him into the house, "Sure come on in the house, you can call someone to come clean up this mess you made, you big hunky doofus." She felt is eyes narrow and bore into her, 'I can't believe I just said at out loud! Just act like it never happened, Micki!'  
  
'Did she just call me a hunky doofas??', "My name is Brady Black and you are.?" as he strode behind her up the walk to follower her into the big monstrosity of a house that she was starting to think of as home.  
  
"Oh sorry, so rude of me,(again) my name is Micki, Micki Wesley. I live here with my sister, Chloe, we're new here in town, not even here a month. my sister she's a writer, we move around a lot. she's gotta get her inspiration, I like music, myself, not to say she's not musical, she is." She felt his polite wide-eyed stare and immediately was speechless, 'God his eyes are blue!' 'Reminder to myself, don't ask the kid any complex questions. she can talk a blue streak.' With a raised eyebrow, "Ok, Micki, Micki.The phone? You were gonna let me use the phone."  
  
"Oh yeah! Here ya go." As he handed him the phone she couldn't help but think, 'Chloe, hurry up and get home, I got yer inspiration standing right here in our foyer'  
  
As Chloe pulled up to her house she saw what looked like old faithful spouting continuously through the engine of a black jeep out in front of her house, 'well that's not something you see everyday' she thought as she unloaded the groceries from the back of her car. 'This better be good.' Little did she know it would be the best thing that has happened to her in a long time.  
  
"Micki!!" she called out trying to get the door open without dropping anything, which didn't work, one bag broke and grapefruits began to roll all over the rap around porch. While frantically trying to scoop up the wayward fruit the door suddenly opened. "'bout time you got your lazy bony butt out here to help", she said with out looking up, "and hey who's the doofas who ran over our fire hydrant!!"  
  
Suddenly from out of no where a very masculine hand reached out and clutched the last grapefruit at her feet, and as she rose to see owner of the hand she heard a sexy voice claim, "Ah, that would be me, Brady Black, doofas first-class, though I've never been told my butt was bony before."  
  
Micki had never seen her sister so red and speechless. "Hey, sis, guess you met Brady. his sister is our real estate agent. small world, huh"  
  
"Yeah, hey, thanks for letting me use the phone. tow truck and Water Company are on their way," 'God, look at her eyes.she's gorgeous and those lips.'  
  
Chloe stood there mouth gaping. She has never been speechless before, "Um.um." Not knowing what to say she grabbed the grapefruit from his hands and strode past the biggest distraction to hit her life in. well ever!  
#3  
  
A gentle breeze blew through the open French doors of Chloe's office. This had to be the best view from entire house. From her desk you could see the entire garden; the flowers were all in bloom and their fragrance rode the breeze into her office. This was pure heaven, now if she could only get some work done. Her thoughts, however kept drifting back to the distraction that was Brady Black. His sparkling blue eyes and his impish grin. The way his hand cupped a grapefruit; so gentle and yet firm and deliberate. 'Get a grip, Chloe. he's just a man and it was only a grapefruit. oh to be a grapefruit! Damn it Chloe get back to work!'  
  
It was no use though, Chloe couldn't concentrate, and she could still feel him in the house. He was right down the hall listening to Micki chatter away. That incessant chatter of her sisters could usually send even the most patient person running for the hills. But not the mysterious Mr. Black. When she had snuck a peek at them on the way to her office from the kitchen she almost could not believe what she saw. As Micki sat chattering and showing off pictures of their many travels. Occasionally when Micki would come up for air and Brady could get a word in edgewise, one could hear his voice boom, "WOW,. and then. go on." He was placating her of course but you could tell was really interested in what she had to say and actually seemed to be able to follow eccentric ramblings. He has the patience of Job, Chloe thought.  
  
Chloe heard the doorbell ring and very soon another voice with a ring of perkiness joined the chatter down the hall. It was Belle, she and Belle had become quick friends when she bought the house from her a few months ago. "Chloe, oh Chloe!" rang the perky voice. "There you are!!" said the petite perky blond that was Belle Black as she stepped into Chloe's office. "Oh, I just love what you have done with your office! You should really consider being a decorator if this writer phase just doesn't pan out. you know I have so many clients that need decorators for the new houses I sell them. I just sold 4 houses just last week and the last 2 buyers, I can tell just have no clue about decorating. So what do you think about my brother?" Chloe's eyes focused on Belle, she had faded there for a few seconds. "Well?" Belle pushed.  
  
"Are you sure your not related to my sister, Belle?"  
  
"What do you mean by that? Are you trying to change the subject?"  
  
"No," Chloe replied, "I'm not, but you do know that you ramble on about nothing in particular just like my sister. and for your information writing isn't just a phase for me, I am in the middle of my 6th book, ya know?"  
  
"Yes, I know but you are having writer's block. so back to my brother, what d'ya think?"  
  
"What is there to think? I know he's hot and all but I hardly know him."  
  
"WHAT!! I don't know what my brother being hot has anything to do with him living here as your tenant, he needs somewhere to sleep not someone to sleep with. I'm not trying to fix you up that way!"  
  
Chloe could feel her face turning red for the second time today, she could see that Belle was waiting for her response the way she stood there with her hand on her hip. Tapping her foot and looking at Chloe with her eyebrows raise towards the heavens. "I'm waiting, Chloe, so?"  
  
"So you want your brother to be my tenant? He doesn't have his own place here in town?"  
  
"Oh, yeah he has his loft but I sublet it my older sister, Sami when she got divorced last summer. he's pretty ticked at me about that so I have to find him a place fast. and you have all that room on the 3rd floor you're not using and you said you wanted borders," Belle pleaded with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and a stuck out bottom lip.  
  
"Oh alright, let's show him the rooms, he can pick which ever one he likes," Chloe knew she gave in way too quickly but it might be nice to see one hunky Mr. Black strutting around here clutching a grapefruit once in a while.  
  
"Oh, thank you, Chloe, I owe you one!" Belle beamed, 'Yeah she thinks he's hot!'  
  
"You know I will collect!"  
  
The house echoed with footsteps as the group descended the stairs, making their way back to the main floor. "So, Brady what do you think? Which room would you like?" Micki ask with glee happy that her newfound friend would be boarding with them. He was so easy to talk to and it would be so good for Chloe to have company around other than herself in this big house.  
  
"Well, Micki, I like 'em all. That's it I think I'll just take 'em all!!" Brady said while ruffling Micki's magenta mop.  
  
"You want WHAT?" Chloe could not believe her ears, "Did you just say you want them all?"  
  
"Well yeah, I need and love my space and that is a great space up there. with a little renovation, it would make a perfect apartment"  
  
"You're serious?"  
  
"I'll pay for the renovations of course, you just have learn to put up with looking at my bony butt trucking up and down your staircase several times a day"  
  
"See, Chloe," Belle beamed, "Boarder problem solved"  
  
"You've got yourself a deal, Mr. Black," Chloe said as she extended her hand so that they could shake on the deal.  
  
As he firmly griped her delicate hand he felt a surge of energy pass through him. "Please call me Brady."  
  
"Ok." Was her only response, she couldn't manage more than that as the tingly heat rose up her arm and settled on her cheeks. All the while their two sisters winked knowingly at one another. They both wanted their lonely siblings to be happy.  
  
All eyes quickly refocused to the staircase as a door from above them slammed making the banister tremble. "What was that?" asked Belle, eyes wide with fear and stepping closer to Brady.  
  
"Oh that's our ghost, Belle." Micki teased reaching out to poke her in the ribs. Making her jump and move in even closer to Brad.  
  
"Get a grip, Tink, it's a big drafty house. the door we left open slammed shut when a draft caught it."  
  
"Yeah, I left my window open earlier," assured Chloe and narrowing her eyes at her sister.  
  
"What?" Micki silently mouthed to her sister. Chloe knew from the first day that they were not alone in the house but she didn't realize that Micki had known too.  
#4  
  
The engine was humming, the highway was smooth. As I lay peacefully in the back seat I could see the stars in the night sky as they sped past us as we glided down the highway. Where were we going? I don't remember Daddy saying we were going anywhere. I should ask. "Daddy, where.." As I rose up and looked over the front seat to ask Daddy, I saw it. The front seat was empty. There was no Daddy or Mommy. They weren't there no one was! The car kept on going right down the road and no one was driving. I had to stop it, this just wasn't right. I climbed up into the front seat and grabbed a hold of the steering wheel. It was cold like Ice and but I knew I must stop the car. Daddy was going to be so mad that I took the car. But I didn't take it. it took me. As I stretched as far as I could try to reach the brake and the clutch, I felt it. Then I heard it. ragged labored breathing, the heat of it blowing along my neck. Suddenly I wasn't little Chloe any more I was grown up Chloe. The steering wheel grew small in my hands, I could see over the dash and my feet were firmly over the pedals. The stench of rotted flesh engulfed the car. The stench was from the breath that was playing along my neck. a large warm gooey drop of slime slid down my bare shoulder. 'Don't look at IT!' A single sharp talon on a malformed hand slid up Chloe's arm. 'Don't look!' She closed her eyes tight, she knew the car would drive itself. 'It's only a dream, it's only a dream.' "I don't think sssso Chloe," hissed the warm breath. My eyes flew open and I saw them, its eyes.piercing blue demon eyes, staring back at me from the rearview mirror. "Why don't you ssssstop the car, Chloe, ssssso we can play like old timessss." 'DON'T look!' But of course I did and I also felt my conviction growing and with emotion I screamed, "NEVER! NEVER AGAIN!!."  
  
Sitting bolt up right in bed, breathing raggedly, she glanced at her beside clock. 11:13 pm. " Oh well, Chloe, might as well just get up, sleep isn't gonna visit anymore tonight."  
  
"Mmmmm," Brady sighed and rolled over in his bed, 'What is that delicious mouthwatering smell.' The scent of apples and cinnamon wafted through his room. "Apple pie!" 'Who'd be making apple pie at 3 am?' Wanting to find out, Brady slid out of bed and made his way down the back stairs to the kitchen below. What he saw was quite a sight, Chloe up to her elbows in pie dough. Half dozen pies already cooling on the window seals. "So who's having the bake sale, Chloe?"  
  
With flour on her nose Chloe glared at Brady, "Do you always sneak up on people?" She took in the sight of him clad only in boxer shorts. His broad shoulders so touchable. "And do you regularly come to the kitchen in just your boxers? What if I had been Micki?"  
  
"You know as well as I do that Micki isn't here, she's sleeping over at her friends house when they get back from the concert tonight in Chicago," Brady said softly while reaching out to brush flour from Chloe's cheek. "Anyway, I highly doubt that Micki would be baking apple pie at 3 am." She was truly beautiful even with flour on her cheeks and Brady could not deny the spark he felt when he touched her.  
  
Chloe just stood there with his hand on her cheek, "You're right, Micki never cooks," Chloe whispered and leaned into his touch. Looking deep into his eyes, Brady's state of undress was all but forgotten.  
  
Still touching her cheek, but moving with in inches of her, "Gawd, Chloe. you're so beautiful. the scent of apple pie will forever transport me back her to this moment." he reached out and brought a handful of her long silky hair to his face to draw in her scent. "You smell of cinnamon; I've always loved cinnamon."  
  
Chloe reached out and ran her hand down downy golden hair on Brady's chest. " You say the nicest things sometimes." As she stared into his face, into the frosted blue of his eyes, she felt something low in her body tighten. A flash of lust in his eyes made her catch her breath. She took in a long breath. 'Chloe? What are you doing?' Her little voice of reason was speaking but she wasn't listening. Sometimes you catch your breath, and your body reacts, you just can't control it or hide it no matter how much you want to. The object of instant demanding desire stood before her and he knew what she was thinking. She had let him see it in her eyes.  
  
He took her hand and laid a gentle caressing kiss on her palm. "mmmm Chloe."  
  
Her eyes were closed and she was in heaven from the blissful caress of his voice across her palm. And as the phone began to ring on the nearby wall as she could think was, 'Damn, of all times to be saved by the bell!' "I better answer that, it's probably, Micki."  
  
"Hello. yes, this is Chloe Wesley. oh my gawd!.. of course, I'll be right there, goodbye." A very pale Chloe hung up the phone.  
  
"What's wrong, Chloe? Is it Micki?" Brady asked as her drew her into his arms, he could feel her trembling.  
  
"Yeah, the family she went to the concert with tonight had car accident coming back into town. All I know is that everyone else walked away with minor injuries but Micki was air lifted to University hospital and I need to be there." She couldn't stop shaking. "Everything is going to be fine. Let's just throw some clothes on and get you there," Brady assured her as he drug her towards the stairs.  
#5  
  
Before she knew it they were running through the doors of the ER at University hospital. All the way there, Brady's smooth gentle voice assured her, "She's gonna be just fine, Chloe. they don't make 'em any tougher than Micki." Chloe knew he was right but she couldn't help but feel the dread building in the pit of her stomach. "I'm Chloe Wesley." she said frantically to the attendant at the desk, "I got a call that my sister Micki Wesley was air lifted here. she was in an accident out on the highway."  
  
From nowhere a nurse appeared, "Miss Wesley, Chloe Wesley?" Chloe nodded. "Come with me Miss, a doctor will brief you on her condition. I can tell you this she is one tough cookie, that sister of yours."  
  
"I'll wait right here for you, Chloe." Brady told her as the nurse escorted her from the room.  
  
"So is that your new flavor of the week, Brady?" a voice dripped sarcastically from behind him.  
  
"Sami, Sami, Sami." Brady drawled as he spun slowly on his heel. "How could you be so beautiful and yet so ugly at the same time, Big Sister?"  
  
"Big Sister, huh? Has your little late night tryst made you go all warm and cordial on me?"  
  
"For your information, that is my landlady and my friend."  
  
"Ooooh, landlady, that is awfully convenient, does she take her rent out in trade?"  
  
Brady gripped the counter, his knuckles turning white, "I can't believe you're doing this, won't you ever grow up?!?"  
  
"Brady." Brady spun around at the sound of her voice.  
  
"Chloe? How's Micki?" Chloe wasn't pale any more now she seemed quite flushed.  
  
"She'll survive. she'll be in recovery soon. they had to stop some internal bleeding and now they are putting some pins in her shoulder."  
  
Brady pulled her into his assuring arms and she broke down, deep silent sobs racking her body, "She's a trooper," he said pulling her tighter, "She'll bounce back in no time"  
  
"I know she will, and I'm sorry I'm losing it a little, I almost lost her and she is all that I have."  
  
She clung to him, reliving all her past loses as they flashed past her minds eye. "She'll be alright. I know she will." Brady said while placing his forehead on hers to peer into her eyes, "Just concentrate and focus on that."  
  
'Oh yeah, that's the way to make her concentrate all right!' Sami, thought rolling her eyes, 'Those two make me sick.' "Ahem!"  
  
"Oh Chloe, I want to introduce you to Sami, my older sister. Sami, this is Chl."  
  
"Oh, I know, you're his landlady, right?" she interrupted giving a smug smile toward Chloe and extending her hand.  
  
Smiling sweetly and taking her hand firmly, "Oh, yes I am, thanks to you."  
  
"Thanks to me??"  
  
"Why yes, you are the bitch sister that took his loft and wouldn't give it back. thanks to you I have great tenant."  
  
Sami couldn't believe it and just stood their eyes wide and mouth gaping. No one had ever seen through her that quickly. Brady was trying his best to suppress his laughter but it was a losing battle so he and Chloe laughed out loud together while Sami stalked off wanting to be anywhere but there in the room with them.  
  
"Come on Propietaria, I'll buy you a cup of coffee, it's gonna be a long night." Brady said walked her towards the elevator.  
  
"Ok, but you have to let me buy."  
  
"Oh but Chloe, I owe you one for letting me see you put Sami in her place," he gushed.  
  
"Oh, I see, so you owe me!?" with a sly grin on her face and a gleam in her eye, "I just might have to take that out in trade!!"  
  
As the elevator doors slid open, it was Brady's turn to be speechless, eyes wide and mouth gaping. Trying to not look at Chloe. 'She had been there, she heard Sami and me.' He thought while looking at the floor. Chloe strode on by him onto the elevator. Her confidence was once again running high, it was nice to be the one who wasn't speechless for a change.  
  
"Brady, are you coming. or are you gonna stay and spar with Sami for a while?"  
  
"Uh, no. err, I mean yes, or no. uh?"  
  
"Well?? You big doofas," she said holding the elevator door, "Are you gonna get yer bony butt in here to go have coffee with me or not??"  
  
With that Brady strutted into the elevator and as the door shut, they smiled into each other's eyes and he said, "You think, I could have apple pie too?!"  
#6  
  
"767, 768, 769. 760.no I mean 70 or was it was it 660? OH CRAP!! I lost count again! 1, 2, 3." How many times in the last week had she tried to count those little annoying pastel tiles on her hospital room ceiling? Micki couldn't remember. She had lost count of how many times she had lost count. She was just that bored, even cleaning house would be better than this place.  
  
"Hey, little sister, you ready to bust outta here today?" sang a pair of blue eyes peeking around the curtain that separated her and the 7 year old she shared her semi private room with. Those blue eyes were her salvation, no matter where she woke up, if she saw those blue eyes in the morning she new she was home.  
  
Oh, sis, are you serious? You aren't teasing me are you?"  
  
"Of course not baby. they are still processing the paper work so it could be another 5 hours but I am definitely taking you home today!"  
  
"Yessss!!" Micki cheered shaking her one good arm in the air above her head.  
  
"But you have to promise to take it easy and I'm not letting you out of the house without me for a very long time."  
  
"Ma'am , yes ma'am!" she saluted stiffly. Chloe couldn't help but smile, she had really missed not having her little sister pounding up and down the stairs and blaring music.  
  
"So what is the first thing you want to do when you get home?"  
  
"OH you know, sis, I won't be doing much of anything for a very long time. it might take weeks before I recover enough to really be helpful at all." she moaned with her eye all droopy and her bottom lip protruding.  
  
"You're gonna milk this for all it's worth aren't you?"  
  
And the magical grin appears. "Of course after all I am 14 and carrying around a crap load of hardware here," she said shrugging toward her immobilized arm and shoulder.  
  
"I know that," Chloe said playfully whacking her good arm, "I'm not expecting you to go home and clean the house. just yet!"  
  
"Seriously, though, I just want to get to sleep in my own bed tonight and visit with Melba."  
  
"Melba? Who's Melba?"  
  
"Oh that's our spook. I talk to her sometimes."  
  
"Really?? Did she tell you her name was Melba?" growing curious as to how much Micki hadn't been telling her.  
  
"Oh no, she never speaks. I do all the talking. she just kinda hangs out and listens sometime. She just seems so peachy keen, so I started calling her Melba. you know Peach Melba. Melba just sort of fit."  
  
"Micki, I'm curious, when did you first see Melba?"  
  
"The first day. She has kept to our floor mostly since Brady moved in. I don't think she really likes all the renovations."  
  
"Who doesn't like my renovations??" Brady asks with concern in his eyes as he stepped around the curtain.  
  
Quickly covering, "Oh, Brady, it's nice of you to stop by. Micki was just telling me about her friend, Melba who is having renovations done at her house."  
  
"Yeah she hates it cause she has asthma and the dust is killin' her." Chloe was amazed at how easy it was for Micki to come up with that little lie on a whim.  
  
"Oh," Brady chuckled, "You had me worried there for a lil' bit."  
  
"You don't have to worry, my sister won't evict you. at least till you get all the work finished!!"  
  
"YOU BAD LITTLE SISTER!" Chloe said playfully whacking her arm again.  
  
"Ouch!! CHILD ABUSE! See Brady, you're my witness, she beats me. Don't you feel sorry for me?"  
  
"I didn't see nothin' kid . gotta turn a blind eye to this, besides can't go getting my self evicted!"  
  
"Oh would you two stop. no fair double teaming me like that!" Chloe said this time playfully whacking Brady on the chest. And there was that spark again. She had barely touched him, just for an instant the energy flowed between them; they both acknowledged it with their eyes.  
  
Micki saw it too, 'Oooh, things are heatin' up home,' she thought.  
  
The room grew quiet for what seemed like forever. Breaking the silence, Micki asked, "So Brady, what have you been doing to keep yourself busy since I got locked up here?"  
  
Brady grinned and stared straight at Chloe, who was trying to look anywhere but at Brady, "Well, to tell ya the truth, Micki, I've been eating a lot of apple pie."  
#7  
  
"Wow, Sis, you really did make a lot of apple pie!" Micki said stuffing another bite into her mouth. "It's mmmmvery.mscrummm.yummy."  
  
"Micki don't talk with your mouthful that's disgusting. and slow down you're not starving."  
  
Replying after making a loud swallowing noise, "Well, I might be. when was the last time you ate hospital food for a week!"  
  
"Don't try to give me that story. I know for a fact that everyone that visited brought you food."  
  
"Well. but."  
  
"No buts. if anything you gained weight while in there."  
  
"I know but your pie is so good. I'm so glad you picked a house with apple trees in the back yard."  
  
Chloe felt Brady walk into the kitchen behind her and it was confirmed when she saw Micki's eyes light up. She loves to push his buttons so she winked at Micki and then spoke like she didn't know he was in room, "And if you are worried that Brady is gonna continue to act like a pig and eat it all up from you, I promise I'll make him save you some."  
  
"You think I'm a pig." Brady mournfully spoke, "I didn't know. I guess I should have asked first, I'm sor."  
  
Chloe stopped him mid sorry by placing her index finger to his lip, smiling and winking she replied, "Oink, oink," and strode from the room.  
  
"What?" Brady said confusion spreading across his face.  
  
Laughter roared from Micki, "She got you good, Brady!!! Muuuhhaaahaa OINK, OINK mmuuhaahaha," Micki had to wipe the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Oh you think that's funny, huh?" Brady said grabbing Micki to mock strangle her.  
  
"Muuhaahhhah, CHILD ABUSE!! Hhahamuhahehe!!!" Micki couldn't remember when she had had so much fun.  
  
To Brady it was like reliving his childhood with Belle, "You better gimme that pie, little girl!"  
  
Their laughter could still be heard throughout the house as Chloe made her way up the stairs. She felt the hair at the nape of her neck begin to raise and the creaks on the stairs began to echo doubly as if someone were walking in tandem with her on the stairs.  
  
"Melba?." Chloe whispered while her and the footsteps continued the climb, "Are you glad that Micki is back home?"  
  
The echoed footsteps stopped and again it was only Chloe on the stairs but the tingle was still there. Then she saw it. or you could say saw her, Micki's Melba on the landing above her. Though now she appeared very transparent and misty, Chloe could feel the warmth of her smile. She was a stout woman with strong features, her white hair pulled up into a severe bun and she wore what looked like an old fashion uniform, something a house servant might have worn around a hundred years ago. Melba smiled and spread her arms out wide as if inviting someone in for a hug and then wrapped her arms around herself and hugged, smiled, closed her eyes and faded away just as Chloe took the last step on to the landing. The tingle was gone.  
  
When Belle had first shown her the house she knew it was occupied. It was part of the charm of the place. She could feel the warmth and the tingle from the first moment she stepped foot into the house. Often when choosing a home in a new city, Chloe based it on that particular charm. Her first family, the Lanes, whom she had lived with for the first 8 years of her life had owned such a place. Her first playmate had been a pixie of a little girl with long red spiral curls named Patsy. Patsy always wore cute little Shirley Temple dresses during the day and footy pajamas at night. Trouble was, nobody could ever see Patsy but Chloe. Momma and Poppa Lane thought that it was the cutest thing that their little girl had an imaginary friend. It took Chloe a long time to realize what Patsy was, a benevolent earth bound spirit. Over the years Chloe has learned that not all are as they appear to be, some aren't so benevolent.  
  
"Chloe!!" Micki yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Brady thinks we need Ice Cream with our pie. Do you want to go to the store with us to get some?"  
  
Chloe strolled out of her room over to the banister to peer down at her sister, "Oh so, Brady thinks we need Ice cream, huh?"  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact I do," Brady said coming into view next to Micki, "So what d'ya say, you wanna go, or not?"  
  
"Yeah I wanna go," Chloe said bounding down the stairs, "I have to pick up a few groceries while we're at it, and you," she said to Brady while poking his chest with her index finger, "Can help me pick out some fruit."  
  
"What," said Brady with a playful gleam in his eye, "Are we out of grapefruit again?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
Micki just rolled her eyes and shook her head, "What do we need to buy fruit for; we got a whole back yard full of apples."  
  
"Ladies, our chariot awaits," Brady said holding open the door.  
  
"Trust me, little sister, I need some grapefruit," she said pushing Micki out the door.  
  
As they drove away all the lights in the house started to blink on one by one.  
#8  
  
The sound of my feet hitting the pavement echoed. The sweat of fear beaded on my forehead as I focused on the highway ahead. I was fourteen again.and running from the terror chasing me, chasing us. I realized I was holding onto something in my hand.the small figure that I was dragging kept screaming over and over "Chloe, it's gonna get us!! It's coming, don't stop, please don't stop."  
  
Chloe was startled out of the dream by a cool caress down her arm. She raised her head from the desk where she had fallen asleep to see the misty specter of Melba standing above her. Melba's eyes though comforting showed a heart-rending sadness. "Thanks for waking me, Melba," and with that she was gone faded from the room. A new tingle filled the room and Chloe smiled.  
  
"Chloe, It's 5 am." a husky voice said from behind her, "Did you fall sleep at your computer again?"  
  
Chloe stretched and looked up into Brady's frosty blue eyes, "Yup, mmmm what are you doing up?"  
  
"I just finished a 2 am conference call with some clients in Melbourne."  
  
"Oh that's right you do work don't you. Mr. Corporate executive."  
  
"Yes, occasionally when I'm not eating apple pie and toting grapefruits for you."  
  
Grapefruits. Chloe couldn't help but smile at the thought, "Well if you ever need a side job. I'll keep that grapefruit toting position open just for you."  
  
"Gee, thanks," he quipped sitting on the edge of the desk, "What kind of books do you write, anyway. whodunits?"  
  
"Sorta , somethin' like that," she said leaning back in her chair so she could take in the whole sight of him. He was clad in black running shorts and a matching tank. Sitting on the edge of the desk with his arms crossed made his shoulder muscles bulge so invitingly. She just wanted to throw caution to the wind and run her fingers up and down his arms. oh the temptation. It had been a long time since she had been in a relationship with anyone and here he was so accessible and his smile so inviting. That tiny tuft of chest hair peaking out the top of his shirt. what she wouldn't do to rip that shirt off and trail her fingers through the hair all the way down to.  
  
"Snap out of it woman!" Brady said snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
  
Startled out of her fantasy, embarrassment spreading down her cheeks, "What? Did you say something, Brady?"  
  
"I was asking you if you wanted to share a piece of pie with me but you zoned out there. maybe you should just go on up to bed if you're that tired."  
  
"I don't know, let's see. Bed or Pie?" either answer is inviting but she isn't tired and Brady wants pie, "I guess. I'll have some pie. who needs sleep!"  
  
Grabbing her hand and pulling her from the chair, "Well what are we waiting for? Woman, let's get some pie."  
  
The smell of fresh brewed coffee filled the kitchen and the rays of late summer dawn spilled through the windows. "Mmmmm, Chloe, have I told you lately that you make the best pie?"  
  
Playfully slapping his knee, "Only every single day, over and over as you stuff piece after piece down your throat."  
  
"Well, I'm telling you again.it's heaven. if you only knew what cinnamon does to me."  
  
"I know what all that pie is gonna do for you if you keep inhaling it like that." she said poking him where his love handles should be, but finding only solid muscle, her eye widened "Oooh I'm impressed Mr. Black."  
  
"You, better be, I work out a lot, here see." he said grabbing her hand and placing it on his abs, "See solid as a rock."  
  
"I bet it is." Chloe said biting her bottom lip and looking into his eyes, "We should work out together sometime."  
  
"Oh definitely," he said leaning in closer inch by inch, "I'll show you a rock solid work out routine."  
  
Now only a breath between them, "Mmmmm," she said licking her lips, "I'd like that.how 'bout right now."  
  
Breathing deeply, "Ok," he said crashing his lips to hers, their tongues mingling, and the taste of cinnamon fresh.  
  
"Hey what are you guys. oops!! Little sister in the room! Please stop before you damage my psyche!"  
  
Chloe and Brady reluctantly broke apart smiling into each other's eyes, knowing that this would continue at a later date just not now.  
  
"Hey, kid, what are you doing up this early?" Brady asked smiling and trying to control his breathing.  
  
Chloe rose from the table to get more coffee, "Yeah sis, it's not even 6 am yet. it's usually another 4 hours till you crawl out," Chloe commented pouring more coffee into her and Brady's cups.  
  
"Well, Brady, your sister Belle is taking your nieces shopping for their back to school clothes and she said I could tag along and shop for mine too. Chloe hates to shop with me. Belle said to be ready and she'd pick me up by 7 am."  
  
Brady smiled and shook his head, "ONLY Tink could find places to shop at 7am."  
  
"Just don't max all the credit cards, ok sis?" Chloe said sitting back down next to Brady.  
  
"I won't, I promise." smacking Brady playfully on the arm and smiling at her sister, "Hey ya big doofas, did ya leave any pie for me?"  
  
Eyes dancing, but straight faced he replied, "OINK, OINK!"  
  
#9  
  
"I tell ya, Belle, they were sucking face!! In the kitchen of all places!"  
  
"Really!" excitement filled Belles voice as she sipped her mocha java.  
  
"Ewwww! Uncle Brady sucking face!!" Carbon copy 9 year olds spoke in almost perfect unison, "How could you stand it. when we walk in on Mom and Dad doing that it makes us want to throw up!! Yuck!"  
  
Belle rolled her eye at her daughters but was glad they still felt that way. Kids seem to grow up way to fast nowadays. It was mid afternoon and they had been to every store in Salem Place at least twice since they had arrived early that morning. Belle was a closet shop-aholic. With pride, she passed this addiction down to her daughters and now got to enjoy it with Micki as well. Belle still looked not much older than a teenager even after celebrating her 29th birthday for 3 years in row. She and her husband, Shawn, have been married for 10 years and have 3 children, 9-year- old twins, Kimmie and Erica, and they have 2-year-old son named Dougie.  
  
"So, Micki, are you still up for staying with the girls for a couple of nights, this weekend while Shawn and I take the boat out for some alone time?"  
  
Twin protests were raised at once, "We don't need a babysitter!!!"  
  
"Yes, YOU DO! And I expect you to be on your best behavior while we are gone," Belle narrowed her eyes at the girls and they fell silent, knowing not to question their mother. She may look like a pushover but they knew she wasn't, she ruled their world and failure to obey rules were never tolerated. Bringing her attention back to Micki, "The fridge will fully stocked of course and Little Dougie is gonna stay with his grandma and grandpa."  
  
"I can't wait, the girls and I will have a great time, right girls, we'll watch movies and eat junk food, it'll be like a two day long slumber party with no parents!"  
  
The girls eyes lit up and Belle knew that she would hear no more protests from them, "Just don't let me and Shawn come home to find our little girls with purple hair, piercings, or tattoos," Belle said shaking her finger at Micki.  
  
"Me?? I would NEVER, let something like that happen," she said lip ring sparkling and running her hand through her magenta hair, "I don't even have a tattoo!"  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"Mr. Black..?"  
  
"Yes, Debbie." Brady answers back into his speakerphone.  
  
"I have a Ms. Roberts who wants to see you."  
  
"Ok, send her in," Brady, wondering why Kate wanted to see him continued to read over the report he was working on, not looking up, he inquired "What can I do for you, Kate?"  
  
"Kate?? You can't do anything for KATE, but I'm hoping you can do something for me."  
  
"Sami??" Brady's head snapped up in confusion, "I didn't know you were still going by your married name."  
  
"Well. I wasn't going to but now I figure it's for the best if I use it a while longer."  
  
"Why? Tell me what's going on." Now Brady and Sami have never gotten along but she is still family and family sticks together even when they sometimes hate what the other does.  
  
"I lost my job and with the way my reputation precedes me as Sami Brady, I figured I'd have a better chance getting hired as Samantha Roberts."  
  
"Well, that is a safe bet," Brady grinned leaning back in his chair with his hands clasped behind his head, "So I suppose you want me to hire you. but that would be nepotism."  
  
"Oh, please!" Sami huffed and rolled her eyes, "Do I have to beg?"  
  
"Begging would be nice, besides what did you do to get fired?"  
  
"Oh well, I ah.I."  
  
"Yes, Sami, what did you do?"  
  
"I poured coffee in some laps in the cafeteria," Sami said softly, eyes cast downward.  
  
"Laps, laps as in more than one lap?" Brady asked astonishment filling his eyes, "Just whose laps did they belong to?"  
  
"Lucas and Nicole. but dang it Brady, she's screwing him and he's mine, my husband!"  
  
"No, Sami, he's your ex-husband," Brady smiled shaking his head.  
  
"Well, I don't care, that's just a technicality, they shouldn't have been shoving their relationship in my face like that." Sami said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Brady chuckled at her stubbornness, "Ok, Sami, I will hire you, but you have to go by Sami Brady, not Roberts, and you remember I'm only hiring you cause you are family and you owe me rent every month for the loft. Now go see Vicki in personnel and tell her I sent you."  
  
Sami jumped up from her chair and ran around the desk to give Brady a hug but Brady raised his hand in protest, "Rule #1 Sami. Don't ever hug me," he narrowed his eyes at her and continued, "You are family and for that I love you.but I don't like you well enough to let you hug me."  
  
"Ok, Brady, boss, fair enough." She said backing up to leave his office.  
  
As she reached the door Brady continued, "And Sami, Rule #2."  
  
"Yes, Brady," she answered with her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Anything coffee related is off limits to you while working here, Ok."  
  
"Right, Boss," giving him the thumbs up as she left through the door.  
#10  
  
Early Thursday afternoon, Micki ran around the house frantically getting ready for her weekend with the twins. She wanted to get everything done tonight so that she would be all ready when Belle picked her up in the morning. "Chloe!!" she leaned over the banister yelling, "Have you seen my purple sweats?"  
  
"Did you look in the laundry room?" Chloe, up to her elbows in dirty dishes, yelled back in reply. Seconds later she could hear Micki pounding down the back staircase to the laundry room.  
  
"I found them," laundry basket hoisted under her good arm. "I figure I might as well take the rest of these up and put them away too."  
  
"That's nice. what d'ya want?"  
  
"What d'ya mean, Chloe?"  
  
"What I mean is lil' sis, it that you never and I mean never put laundry away on your own. Not without me telling you to, unless you want something or you've done something wrong already and you want me to go easy on you. So which is it?"  
  
"Well," Micki replied trying to look innocent, "You're right there is something that I've been wanting and was hoping you'd let me have it."  
  
Chloe smiled, she knew her sister so well, "Well spill it, you are never gonna get an answer unless you ask."  
  
"Well, we're pretty established here right? We aren't moving again anytime soon, right?"  
  
"No Micki, I'm comfortable here, and we are staying. That is why we got a mortgage this time instead of a lease."  
  
"Oh thank you, Chloe!" Micki cried dropping the laundry and hugging her sister.  
  
"Well don't thank me yet, I haven't said yes, yet. what is it that you want. You aren't wanting to paint your room black are you?"  
  
"No, Chloe, I don't want to paint my room black. yet," Chloe narrowed her eyes at Micki and Micki squirmed, "Just kidding, Sis. No what I want is a Cat."  
  
"A Cat? As in feline?"  
  
"Pleasssse, Chloe. I really want one."  
  
Sometimes Micki seems so mature and grown up then there are times like this that Chloe is startled back to reality. And that reality is, Micki, at fourteen is still very much a kid. "Ok, let me finish up here, and we'll go get you a cat. But you're cleaning the litter box."  
  
"Oh I will!" she grabbed the laundry and ran from the room chanting, "I'm getting a cat, I'm getting a cat, I'm getting a cat."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile as she finished washing the dishes.  
  
So they had gotten themselves a cat, the animal shelter in Salem, had been crowded with kittens of all colors that were either piteously mewing or cunningly pushing their paws through the wire of their cage to play. But Micki had picked an older cat, one almost a year-old, this cat had been sitting in her cage calmly among the kittens, who were busy competing for attention. Not this cat, she was obviously too proud to beg. She was a large, longhaired, tabby colored cat with white feet and a dainty pink nose. She had such an aura about her, an awareness if you will, when she looked into your eyes it was as if she spoke you your soul and said "You don't own me. we are equals."  
  
Micki named the cat, Hermana, explaining to Chloe on the way home, that now even when she was away at school she would always have a sister around to watch over her.  
  
"Ok, Hermana, you're home," Micki said setting the cat down on the floor just inside the front door. Hermana looked around cautiously investigating the house. When she reached the staircase she bounded up the stairs as if she knew where she were going. Micki started to follow her.  
  
"Micki, let her go, let her explore, she needs to know that we trust her and that this is her home," Chloe explained.  
  
"Alright," Micki sighed, "I guess I should get her litter box ready."  
  
Hermana bounded from room to room, ran up and down the stairs, she had never been in such a large house and it was all hers. Finally she strolled into a room on the 3rd floor, Brady's room. Brady lay propped on his bed reading one of Chloe's novels that he had found down stairs in the library. Hermana upon seeing Brady on the bed sat down just inside his door and meowed.  
  
"Oh what a pretty kitty you are," Brady at first was startled to see her but spoke softly not to scare her, "You must be that special kitty that Micki wanted so badly. Here kitty, kitty come up here so I can get a better look at you."  
  
With that request, Hermana bounded onto the bed and started to purr the instant that Brady ran his hand down her back all the way to the tip of her tail. She continued to purr and snuggled close to Brady as he stroked her fur and continued to read Chloe's novel.  
#11  
  
Hermana was again at Brady's side on his bed, this time as he typed frantically away at his laptop. She had left for a while to explore some more and to do her business but then came straight back to him. She had decided that he belonged to her. Brady had been working on this proposal for the last few hours. Outside a late summer storm was brewing. Rain began to splatter heavily on the roof accompanied by gusts of heavy wind rattling the windows.  
  
Suddenly Hermana arched her back and hissed ferociously, "Shhhh, what's the matter, kitty?" Brady said glancing up from his laptop.  
  
There in his darkened doorway he saw a woman. The old woman had white hair and wore a long dark dress. She was looking at him a scowl upon her face; her eyes silver blue orbs piercing the darkness.  
  
Startled, he knocked his Laptop to the floor with a clatter, the sound echoing through out the house.  
  
"What the h."  
  
The old woman faded from his sight. His doorway was empty.  
  
Hermana looked up at Brady, her kitty eyes wide, "Meow." Brady could imagine her saying 'Did you see that?'  
  
"Yup, kitty, I saw it. Don't know if I believe it but I saw it," Brady said rubbing his hands over his eyes. He glanced at the clock on his nightstand, 2 am it read. He had been working for over 4 hours and he was exhausted. He had pushed his limits of exhaustion before but never had he hallucinated like that. "We better get some sleep kitty."  
  
Brady settled down into his bed after picking up his laptop and turning off his light. But sleep wouldn't come. For an hour he stared at the clock on his nightstand watching the numbers change. Finally frustration won out and he leapt from the bed and strode purposely from the room, Hermana following closely behind. Ending up in Chloe's den 2 floors below he and the cat snuggled into one of the 2 matching recliners Chloe had purchased for the room. After flipping on the TV and setting it to a late night movie it was only a matter of minutes before he was quietly snoring with Hermana tucked securely in the crook of his arm.  
  
As Chloe descended the stairs the next morning she could hear the faint sound of the TV going in the den. Micki was bounding down the steps behind her, anxious for Belle to pick her up so that she could start her weekend with the twins. "Micki, did you leave the TV on in the den last night?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well someone did.cause it's on right now."  
  
"Maybe Melba turned it on, you never know she might be hooked on infomercials" Micki offered laughing.  
  
"I don't think so," said Chloe rolling her eyes, "Seriously, besides, I've never seen her downstairs, she must have been an upstairs maid when she was alive."  
  
"Well I better feed Hermana. here kitty, kitty." Micki called pleadingly headed toward the kitchen.  
  
Chloe strolled into the den to turn off the TV, when she saw him. Brady was sprawled out snoring on one of her Italian leather recliners with Hermana perched on his chest. "Meow." said the cat looking up at Chloe.  
  
"Hermana, did you sleep with Brady?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"I'm jealous, you bad kitty. Micki is looking for you, she has food in the kitchen."  
  
With that, Hermana bounded to the floor and flew toward the kitchen. Chloe couldn't help but smile, an evil gleam in her eye, "And as for you ya big doofas." As she spoke Chloe reached down and pushed the lever on the chair to bring it abruptly into the upright position.  
  
"Huh! What! I. Hi, Chloe!"  
  
"Don't hi, Chloe, me. what's the big idea drooling all over my Italian leather like that?" feigning anger, hands on her hips and tapping her foot.  
  
"I. well . um I."  
  
With that she jumped right onto his lap and snaked her arms around his neck, and with a sexy gleam in her eye, said, "Next time you want to drool in my recliner it better be all over me and not my Italian leather."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" Brady said pulling her close and kissed her, slowly and tenderly. they both moaned in ecstasy.  
  
"Hey Sis," Micki called walking into the den reading a box of Bisquick, "Should I use one egg or . OH MY GAWD! First the kitchen and now the den! Could you at least wait until I leave the house!!" and with that marched quickly back out of the den.  
  
"Well, Chloe." Brady said rising from the recliner with Chloe still firmly ensconced in his arms, "Let's go show her how to make those pancakes!"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" she chuckled arms still firmly around his neck and thoroughly enjoying her ride to the kitchen.  
#12  
  
"Meow.meow.Meeeeeeeooow" the beautiful but demanding tabby paced back forth between Chloe's office and the front door stopping at least once on every trip to weave between her feet as she sat at her desk typing.  
  
"Hermana, poor kitty," she said picking her up and looking deeply into the liquid green of her eyes, " I know that you miss Micki. I assure you she will be back in a couple of days."  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Actually, come to think of it, you've acted this way since Brady left for work." Hermana's tail flicked back and forth, Chloe narrowed her eyes at the cat, "You bad kitty, already decided you like him better than us, huh?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Well," she cooed snuggling the cat up under her chin, "I can't say that I blame you, being a cat you can cuddle up with him and enjoy his caresses anytime and it doesn't matter who's in the room or what time of day it is"  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Go ahead rub it in, you fickle beast," she soothingly continued to stroke fur making Hermana purr loudly against her, "But. you are just gonna have to learn to share."  
  
Just then she heard the front door open then slam. Hermana's perked her head waiting anxiously for who was coming.  
  
"HONEY, I'M HOME!!" a husky voice yelled.  
  
Chloe couldn't help but chuckle as Hermana flew from her arms bounding out of her office towards the front of the house and the voice.  
  
A minute later, Brady carrying and stroking a very contented cat under the chin, walked into her office, "Ya know, I have always wanted to say that."  
  
"Oh you have?" She loved his sexy grin and the way his frosty blue eyes shined, "Well, your girlfriend there certainly missed you," she said motioning toward the happy cat in his arms.  
  
"Did she now?" he said planting a kiss on the happy felines nose, "How 'bout you, Chloe, did you miss me too?"  
  
"Me?? Now, why would I miss, you?" she said shrugging and rolling her eyes, "Besides, why would you care, you have Hermana."  
  
"Chloe, If, I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous of this poor cat," he teased.  
  
"Well, maybe I am."  
  
"Well, I say. since Micki is gone. we leave Hermana here in charge of the house, while I take you out to dinner."  
  
"Ok, if you're sure, you can tear yourself away from the cat," she teased walking from the room, "Just give me an hour to get ready."  
  
Bringing Hermana up to peer into her eyes, "Did ya hear that kitty, kitty, I've got a date with the landlady." She looked back at him with wide-eyed wonder.  
  
"Meow."  
  
By the time Chloe and Brady had returned from dinner it was raining, a fierce summer storm. The wind was howling and the windows shook as if someone were trying to get in.  
  
"Some night," Brady said as he threw himself on the sofa in the den. A sofa made from with the same Italian leather as that recliner he had slept on the night before.  
  
"I think it's romantic," Chloe purred as she moved over to the sofa to cuddle next to Brady.  
  
"Anything on TV?" Brady asked grabbing the remote and flicking on the TV.  
  
"Well, I don't know. we could always watch a movie," she went on, snuggling closer, "I really like old movies." She nibbled on his ear and down his neck as she talked. She ran her hand up his chest and began to unbutton his shirt, "We could always have a piece of apple pie. I made some fresh with extra cinnamon." she whispered nuzzling her head against his chest.  
  
"Mmmmm, cinnamon." he cupped her chin tilting her face to look into her eyes seriously, "Chloe why is it that I feel like I have known you all my life? But it has only been a couple of months. Already I don't know what I would do without you and I never want to find out," he said kissing her forehead, "Does that sound crazy?"  
  
"No, not at all, Brady, I feel the same. as if there has never been anyone else before. nor will there ever be anyone else from this point on." she whispered making little ringlet circles on his chest with her finger, "Did I just scare the holy crap out of you?"  
  
"I don't scare easily, if anything, what you just said, is what I always wanted to hear from the first moment I saw you."  
  
Brady pulled her body tight against his and kissed her mouth, she struggled to move even closer, wanting to blend into him, and returned his kiss, their tongues, dancing the dance of forever. He continued to kiss her urgently, running his hands over her shoulders down her back to her buttocks and he pulled her firmly to him so that she felt his need. Resting his hands momentarily around her small waist while he trailed light feather kisses up down her neck. She let him touch her and stroke her and kiss her while making little moaning noises in her throat.  
  
She pulled back a little so that she could look into his face. He was smiling at her, his eyes shining; his face was rosy with sexual heat. Before they knew what was happening buttons were flying, clothing quickly discarded in a heap at their feet. And there they stood naked, how they had gone from cuddling on the couch to this point was anyone's guess. They stood there looking at each other with the same sense of wonder and awe that all new lovers feel. Brady's heart was pounding away furiously inside of his body and he could feel Chloe trembling with lust.  
  
"I want to make love to you," he whispered, pulling her tightly against him, "I want to take you to bed."  
  
She put her arms around his neck and pulled his face towards her but instead of kissing his lips she moved to his ear and whispered, "We can always have apple pie later."  
  
With that he picked up in his arms and quickly ascended the stairs to her room.  
#13  
  
Early morning sunlight bled through the lacey shears. Birds were chirping excitedly, happy that the rain had finally stopped. It was the morning after a very long night. Brady and Chloe lay together naked as the morning breeze blew in through her open window to tickle their bare skin.  
  
"Are you sleeping, Brady?" She began to kiss him softly as she spoke, licking here and there.  
  
"Yes, I'm asleep, Chloe," he responded through mock snores.  
  
"Oh poor, baby, I know you are exhausted, you have just been working so hard" she purred running her finger through the hair on his chest, "And I bet you're hungry too, you never did get your pie."  
  
"We can have pie later, right now it's good just being together like this," he said pulling her closer breathing in the sent of her hair, "Let's just sleep a little while, ok."  
  
Chloe licked a trail up his jaw line to his ear and whispered, "But Brady. you don't understand. I'm so famished, I could just eat you up." Brady's eyes flew open and she felt his body responding. She smiled secretly triumphant.  
  
They lay together kissing each other all over. Chloe kissed and nipped across his chest to each of his nipples and made a trail through the swirl of hair that led to his belly button and beyond, her long hair sliding over his chest and abdomen, while his back arched slightly in pleasure. In turn Brady also kissed and nipped trails of love to all her most pleasurable places. Over and over he made her scream his name in ecstasy. It was more than sex; it was a spiritual union of bliss, an amazed expression of their love.  
  
Much later.  
  
Chloe awoke to feel something warm and furry curled along her thigh. She opened her eyes and looked down at Hermana who was pressed against her. Chloe could see a gleam of love in her eyes and as she reached down to stroke her silky fur, Hermana instantly began to purr and to arch into Chloe's hand to rub her affectionately in return.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"You were such a good kitty, to let us have the room to ourselves."  
  
Chloe looked at Brady, really looked at him. There is something about the way a person looks as they sleep, all sweet and innocent. Sweet. he was the sweetest man she had ever known, but innocent. that is something that she would never call him. At least not after experiencing a night like she had just spent with him. Chloe found, upon closer inspection with his sleeping form, little blue and purple teeth marks all over his chest and shoulders. She smiled at herself wickedly in satisfaction. It was going to be along time before he went shirtless around the house again once Micki returned tomorrow.  
  
"Mmmm," Chloe said, pushing herself up from the bed and stretching, "It's alright, kitty, you stay here and keep Brady company while he sleeps. I'm gonna go make us some lunch." Hermana snuggled closer to Brady, tucking her legs under her and purring, her eyes closed as if sleeping.  
  
Chloe puttered around in the kitchen, in only her robe. She was cooking everything she could think of. 'If I'm this hungry,' she thought nibbling on some bacon, 'I know that Brady will be starving when he wakes up.'  
  
It didn't take her long to find out, as strong arms encircled her waist from behind, "Hi, you gorgeous thing you," a said the most sexy voice she had ever heard.  
  
"Mmmmm," she moaned contentedly leaning her head back into his chest, "I thought you'd never wake up."  
  
"Are you cooking for me?" he said swinging her around to face him.  
  
"Why, yes, I am. I've made everything you could possibly want.  
  
"Are you sure about that?" he said leaning into trail kisses along her neck, "I'm really, really hungry."  
  
Lust boiled in his eyes and he lifted her up and placed her on the kitchen counter.  
  
Heavily into the throes of passion they both heard the front door slam and Micki's voice yelling, "Chloe, Chloe!! Where are you? I brought the twins over. they want to see the cat!!"  
  
Brady made a mad dash for the back stairs while Chloe, quickly readjusted her robe. She could hear their chattering coming closer to the kitchen. As they walked into the kitchen, Chloe was busy pouring pancake batter onto the hot griddle.  
  
"Hey sis, are you just now getting up?" looking at Chloe wearing nothing but a robe.  
  
"Well we kinda stayed up really late last night watching movies."  
  
"We? As in you and Brady?" she asked with a gleam in her eye.  
  
"Did you and Uncle Brady have a slumber party too?" asked the twins in almost perfect unison.  
  
"Hey, girls! How are my two favorite nieces?" Brady roared as he descended the stairs fully clothed carrying Hermana.  
  
"Uncle Brady!!" they shouted with glee rushing to him, but their attention quickly being diverted, "Ooh, look at the pretty kitty, can we hold her please, pretty please?"  
  
"Sure," she said handing over the wild-eyed cat. Hermana didn't know if she liked all that attention or not. First chance she got she flew from their arms and bound from the room, three very giggly girls in hot pursuit.  
  
"Well, Mr. Black, I see you are fully clothed and decent, now," Chloe said eyes shining.  
  
"Why, yes I am."  
  
"Do you think that you could continue cooking these pancakes, while I go get dressed?" she asked tapping his chest with the spatula  
  
"I suppose I could do that. but you'll owe me," he said so smugly.  
  
Chloe handed him the spatula on her way out of the kitchen and said "You can take it out in trade."  
#14  
  
The renovations on Brady's floor were finally done. No longer were there construction workers stomping up and down the stairs. What had once been 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms was now a master suite with bath and spacious home office. Hermana crept along the banister outside Brady's room, watching closely the misty figure of old woman glide up the stairs. Daily, for the three weeks since she was brought here, Hermana watched her. Everyday it was the same. Melba would glide unseen from room to room, performing long forgotten tasks. Unseen to the rest of the members of the house that is, but not to Hermana. Cats are glorious creatures, seeing things that for the most part no human does (well most humans). They are great little living breathing conduits to the nether world.  
  
Hermana new that her humans had also seen the specter walking the halls of their home, she had seen their reaction from the first day, and she didn't like it at all, not at all. For the most part a ghost unseen will go about its routine and not bother anyone, content with just that performing the routine of it's former life with mechanical proficiency. But once noticed and swayed from that routine, things could start to get ugly. Hermana noticed and observed that all her humans reacted differently to "Melba" as Micki called her. Micki went to great lengths to distract Melba from her routine, making the long dead spirit yearn for a life among the living again. Chloe was smarter, never acknowledging unless Melba acknowledges her first, but thanks to Micki, Melba sways from her routine more and more to interact with Chloe. Then there's Brady who has seen her but in his mind swears it never happened and hasn't even brought up the instance to Chloe for fear she will think him crazy.  
  
Finally, Melba reaches Brady's floor, and begins her new routine one that she has just recently begun to perform. She spots the object of her torment. Hermana.  
  
"Wrrrrroooow," Hermana arched her back and hissed in fear, seeing the hags piercing evil blue demon eyes roaring silently at her, she snarled and spit and sprang to her feet fleeing for her very life. Fleeing from the gnarled outstretched claws of the fiendish thing that had once been sweet Melba.  
  
"Chloe." Micki sat perched on the corner of Chloe's desk munching an apple, "Are you and Brady gonna get married?"  
  
"What?" Chloe stopped typing and stared wide-eyed at her sister, "Whatever gave you that idea?"  
  
"Chloe, I'm not a baby anymore. I see what goes on."  
  
"Oh, you do, huh?"  
  
"Honestly, Chloe he might as well of not even had those renovations done," she rolled her eyes at Chloe, "He never sleeps up there, when he's not sneaking into sleep with you he crashes in the den."  
  
Micki was right, Brady had not been able to sleep in his room since his run in with Melba, consciously he wouldn't admit it but it was the reason.  
  
"Okay, since we're being honest here, what do you think about me and Brady being together like that?" Chloe asked, curious of her sister's thoughts.  
  
"Well I think it's about time you did something for yourself. for that past 10 years you have devoted yourself to taking care of me. now you need to focus on you."  
  
Chloe was just about speechless, "When did you get so wise, little sister?"  
  
"I had a good teacher, and besides Brady is a good guy, and I like him. and he has a big family. they are so loving and inviting." she dropped her eyes looking at her hands and continued softly, "I guess, I'm really just being selfish."  
  
"Why is that, Micki?" Chloe asked with concerned voice as clasped her sister's hand.  
  
Micki continued softly, "Because, it's always been just us, Chloe, only you and me. and if you and Brady were married that big loving family would be my family too."  
  
"That's not being selfish, that's being human," Chloe said fiercely hugging her sister, "I miss them too."  
  
"Whom?" She knew whom but wanted to hear Chloe say it.  
  
"Mom and Dad, I know that you don't remember them much but they would have been so proud of you."  
  
"Yeah I don't remember them enough to miss them but I miss the idea of having parents," she said her chin resting on Chloe's shoulder still hugging her, "I just figured that a big extended family would help fill that void."  
  
"Well, little sister," Chloe said placing her forehead on Micki's and looking her in the eye, "Don't give up on having that big extended family just yet, you never know what might happen."  
  
They both smile as they hear the front door slam, for another routine has recently begun in their home.  
  
"HONEY, I'M HOME!!" Brady's voice boomed through out the house.  
  
The two sisters looked at each other and giggled. A minute later, Brady walked into the room cradling a big tabby fur ball that was busy rubbing her scent all over his neck and chin. "Hey, how are my two favorite girls?"  
  
"Don't you try getting all chummy with me, Brady Black!" Micki scolded wagging her finger at him, Brady's eye growing wide, "First you stake claim to my sister, now your trying desperately to steal my cat."  
  
Brady stared open-mouthed at Chloe, as Micki grabbed Hermana from his arms and stalked from the room. What he didn't see was Micki turn to wink at Chloe, as she left through the doorway.  
  
"What was all that about? Does she really hate me that much?"  
  
"Ooh, Brady, you are just so cute when you're gullible," Chloe cooed pinching his cheek, "She loves you but she also loves giving you a hard time"  
  
"She loves me? Really? How 'bout you Chloe?" he asked rapping his arms around her tightly.  
  
She returned his hug and looked into his eyes with a playful grin, "Yeah I love. giving you a hard time too."  
  
"Chloe!! You are so evil, you know that don't you?" he said mouth gaping.  
  
"Yeah I know." she said resting her head on his chest, "And one other thing."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You don't have to sneak into my room anymore at night, she already knows you sleep there."  
  
"Really how's she taking it?"  
  
"Well. she wants to know when we're getting married."  
  
"WHAT!!"  
#15 "So he ran from the room screaming, huh?" Belle asked as she placed cookies next to Chloe's cup of tea.  
  
"Well, not exactly, he said he had to go back the office, that he had forgotten something."she said sipping her tea, "I just hope that I didn't scare him, off."  
  
"My brother, never. he, doesn't scare easily. he's Mr. Denial, but trust me," Bell said excitement shining in her eyes, "You've hooked him, you just got reel him in slow and easy."  
  
"Belle! He's not a fish!'  
  
"No but he is the biggest catch in the tri-state area," she quipped, "Deny it all you want to, you've landed him and all his many faults, hook, line a sinker."  
  
Chloe couldn't help but smile at her friend, "How long have we known each other, Belle?"  
  
"Oh about 2 ½ years now. we met while in Vegas, remember. Me at a real estate convention. you were there on a book tour."  
  
"That's right, you followed me around the whole weekend till I signed every last one of my books for you." she said smiling, "You wouldn't stop till the inside cover of every book read 'To my best friend, Belle'."  
  
"Now look at you," Belle said smugly, "Sitting in my kitchen, sipping tea. sharing intimate details about your love life."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you are my best friend."  
  
"Yes, I am and don't you forget it." Belle teased, "I knew even way back then that you and Brady would be perfect together."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Chloe said in astonishment, "you have been scheming for over two years to get us together."  
  
"Patience is a virtue, Chloe."  
  
"Right and you're so virtuous."  
  
"Stop it." Belle protested slapping Chloe playfully on her arm, "I got you a great deal on the house, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes, you did. and that did get me to Salem."  
  
"Yup, and I'm the one that got Sami to sign that extended lease so Brady couldn't have his loft back too."  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you made him take out the fire hydrant in front of my house when his tire blew, too," Chloe said rolling her eyes at Belle.  
  
"Nope, that, my friend was God's way of saying it was destiny."  
  
Now how could anyone deny that logic??  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So let me get this straight, little brother." Sami said handing Brady a beer, "She brings up marriage and run screaming from the room."  
  
"Noooo! I told her I had forgotten something at the office."  
  
"Well this isn't your office, Brady." Sami continued blatantly, "What are you doing here? You said yourself, we don't even like each other."  
  
"Well, we may not exactly get along, but you have always been honest with me. I need an unbiased woman's opinion."  
  
"Well, why didn't you go to Mom or Belle?"  
  
"Mom would just want to psycho-analyze me." Brady said raking his hand through his hair.  
  
"And Belle?"  
  
"Belle has been scheming since the day I took out that fire hydrant to get the two of us together." Brady replied, "I'd hardly call that biased."  
  
"Well do you love her?" Sami asked wanting to get straight to the point.  
  
"Yes, I do. but she side steps that word." Brady got up and started to pace the room.  
  
"So you've told her that you love her?" Brady stopped pacing and just stared realization dawning in his eyes, "Now look who's sidestepping, little brother?"  
  
"Your absolutely right. I've got to tell her how I feel." Brady said striding for the door and yanking it open. turning to Sami as he goes through the door, "Thanks, Sis."  
  
"Anytime, Brady." Once Brady has left, Sami strides to the phone and dials. and speaks into the phone smiling, "Hello, Belle. Mission accomplished."  
#16  
  
'Just say it, just say it, just say it,' Brady chanted this mantra in his head as he pulled into the driveway of the darkened house. He had been driving around for hours trying to decide how to tell Chloe that he loved her. 'Remember, Brady, just say it.' The house was dark and eerily quiet as he made his way to the stairs. From nowhere, Hermana was there and immediately began to weave in and out of his legs as he ascended the stairs.  
  
"Meow."  
  
"Shhh, sweet kitty, we don't want to wake anyone up," Brady whispered as he leaned down to scoop up the devoted feline.  
  
"Mrrrow," Hermana growled and stiffened, distracting Brady as he stepped onto the landing at the top of the stairs. Not seeing what Hermana saw, Brady stepped right through the cold misty apparition of Melba.  
  
"BRRRRR, do you feel that kitty? It's freezing up here, Chloe must have left the ac on high," Brady placed Hermana on the floor and whispered, "Go, go sleep with Micki."  
  
Once in Chloe's room he quickly disrobed and slipped in next to her to nuzzle close, his arms encircling her waist pulling her back snug against his chest.  
  
"Mmmm, I was hoping you would come home soon," she whispered sleepily, "I missed you."  
  
'Just say it,' he thought, "I. I missed you, too"  
  
"Oh, Brady." she whispered holding onto his arms tightly, "I was afraid I had scared you off bringing up that whole marriage thing."  
  
"Chloe." 'SAY IT!' "I'm.I'm Brady Black, I'm not scared of anything."  
  
"I know. and that's why." she whispered pulling his hand up to kiss his palm, "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too, Chloe," he whispered kissing her ear.  
  
"I know." she smiled smugly drifting off to sleep.  
  
In the darkness of the night I can hear Micki screaming, screaming my name."Chloeeee!" I'm in a long hallway and her screams are echoing all around me. "Chloeee! Help me, Chloe!" I'm running and I can't find her. I have to find her. frantically I run from door to door shaking and rattling every doorknob she is screaming and pleading from behind every door. "Help me Chloeee! Please, I need you Chloe!!" Finally one of the doorknobs turned and I flung open the door. There in the room stood this wretched evil fiendish thing. It had it's long gnarled arm snaked around Micki's waste. Her eyes were wide with terror as the thing with glowing blue demon eyes traced the tip of a very sharp claw up and her jaw line. "Ssssssso of you to come to play ssssssome gamesssss with ussss big ssssssssissster?" it hissed flicking out it's long black tongue to slowly lick Micki's cheek. Raising my fists high in the air I charged the evilness before me."NOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"NOOO, NOOO, NOOOOO!!" Waking Brady could feel someone beating his chest hear great sorrowful sobs, "Get away from her. let her go. you can't have her. no, no, no!"  
  
Shaking away sleep, Brady realized it was Chloe and grabbed at her wrists, "Stop it Chloe. Wake up!" He couldn't stop her she kept struggling and pounding frantically on chest, "Please, stop Chloe. you're hurting me!"  
  
With that her eyes flew open, "Oh Brady! Baby, I'm so sorry!!" she buried her head deep into his chest, the chest that she has just been beating with a vengeance. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her and held her tight as she was racked with great waling sobs. He held her like that for a good half an hour before her crying lessened to sniffles and hiccups.  
  
"Chloe, baby, that was some dream," his whisper full of concern.  
  
"That wasn't a dream." she sniffled, "It was a nightmare."  
  
On the floor above them, Hermana hissed and spit and snarled, running in wild patterns leading a razor clawed, demon eyed, Melba on a silent but frantic chase from room to room. She knew as long as she kept thing distracted up here, her family would be safe on the floor below.  
#17  
  
"Oh what a beautiful, Morning!"  
  
It was an old song, and Micki did not know where it came from.  
  
Brady was singing in the kitchen, "Oh what a beautiful morning," As Micki came down the back stairs to the kitchen she could hear the shuffling slide of dancing feet, and Brady's booming voice "Oh what a beautiful day!"  
  
Micki stepped into the kitchen to see Brady busy dancing around flipping pancakes on the griddle and her sister half lying on the counter reading her newspaper and stirring her coffee. "Hey sis," Micki said stretching and scratching her head while sliding on to a bar stool at the counter, "You look like crap."  
  
"Yeah. well, I feel like crap," Chloe replied, "What's your excuse?"  
  
"Isn't this a beautiful day?" Brady cried handing her a plate of pancakes then returning to the stove.  
  
"What's up with him?" asked Micki spreading peanut butter and chocolate syrup all over her pancakes.  
  
"He's in love." Chloe replied and continued to stir her coffee and stare at the paper. She wasn't really reading it.  
  
"Oh yeah, with who?" Dared she hope?  
  
Brady had returned with another plate of pancakes, "With your sister of course," he said dabbing whipped cream on her cheek, then placing the placing the pancakes next to Chloe's nose said, "Eat up, Slugger."  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile. She had drug him through hell and back last night and he hadn't run. On the contrary, he had held her closely all night long safe and secure in his arms. He, unlike her, did sleep, snoring contentedly.  
  
When Chloe had crawled out of bed that morning and padded into the bathroom the clean antiseptic smell had made her retch uncontrollably. Now she was expected to eat pancakes? She looked the stack of pancakes shaking her, "I'm not very hungry, Brady."  
  
"Sure you are, after that rough night you had, you need to keep your strength up. here let me fix 'em up for ya," he said grabbing her plate, he began to pile on everything imaginable. peanut butter, jam, chocolate syrup, maple syrup, whipped cream.  
  
Chloe looked at him in disbelief turning green, "Ewww. oh no!" she cried gagging, hand covering her mouth and running from the room.  
  
Micki and Brady just stared at one another wide-eyed.  
  
"Whatever she's caught, I sure don't want it," Micki said looking at her pancakes with disgust.  
  
"Micki, you just try to finish your breakfast, I'll go check oh her." Brady said getting up to follow the sounds of retching to Chloe.  
  
Later.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty. Hermana baby. where are you?" Micki was looking high and low for Hermana, she hadn't seen her since the night before when something had made her hiss and screech and run from her room. "Here, kitty, kitty."  
  
Finally, Micki ended up on Brady's floor. "What a joke, Brady's floor, he is never up here anymore," Micki said to her self. "Here kitty, kitty. Hermana. here kitty."  
  
"Meow."  
  
Micki could hear a soft kitty voice, "I hear you, Hermana, where are you kitty, kitty?"  
  
"Meow. meow."  
  
Finally tucked way back in the corner of the walk-in closet behind some boxes she found her. "Come on out, baby, what has you scared?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
Micki carefully lifted Herman out from behind the box. She was horrified at the bloody mess that she saw. "Oh my poor baby, what happened?"  
  
"Meow."  
  
Carefully examining her, Micki found several jagged claw marks all over poor Hermana, her fur wet and matted with blood. "We'll take care of you, you'll be all right," she cooed and carried her from the room.  
  
"Chloeeee!"  
  
#18  
  
"Thanks, again, Doctor Baker for seeing us on such short notice. we must have been a sight, running in here all hysterical." Said Chloe rubbing her temple and signing the paperwork given to her.  
  
"Well, trust me, I've seen worse. once we got her cleaned up and shaved some of the fur, we found out that most of the cuts were just superficial." the vet said reassuringly.  
  
"How do you think it happened? I mean there was really a lot of blood. we found it everywhere."  
  
"From her condition, if I had to hazard a guess, I'd say she had a run in with a big over protective mama raccoon. you've probably got a family of them living in your attic. I can give you a number for a good pest control service." he said handing her a card.  
  
"Ok, Doc, I'll call them as soon as we get home," she thankfully stuffing the card in her purse.  
  
"You need to get those things cleared out as soon as possible, a lot of times critters like that can carry rabies. we are going to keep Hermana overnight for a couple of days for the shock, and the blood loss, but trust me in a few days she'll be just fine.good as new"  
  
"Yeah," Chloe laughed, "Except she'll be having a bad hair day for a while."  
  
"Yes, she does look kinda funny since we shaved her. and she's none too happy about it either." Joining in with Chloe's laughing and escorting her back to the front of the clinic.  
  
Brady and Micki heard their laughing as they emerged from the exam room. Brady felt a great rush of relief come over him; he knew that if Chloe were laughing then Hermana would be fine.  
  
"Chloe!" Micki called frantically rushing to her sister, "How's Hermana. she's not gonna die is she?"  
  
"No, baby." Chloe cooed taking Micki into her arms and wiping the tears that were fast falling again from Micki's cheeks, "But she will look a little funny for a while."  
  
"Can we take her home?" Brady asked joining them and raising his hand to shake the doctor's hand.  
  
"Not today, Mr. Black," shaking Brady's hand the doctor continued, "We need to keep her overnight in observation because of the shock brought on by the blood loss."  
  
On the drive home.  
  
"Raccoons, huh?" Brady said scratching his head, "Makes sense I guess.but you'd think I would've heard them scratching around up there."  
  
"All I know is we are calling that pest control guy the minute we get home." Chloe said, "The last thing we need is to be attacked by rabid raccoons in the middle of the night."  
  
"It's so sad, Chloe!" Micki began to wail again from the back seat, "Our poor Hermana, she was only protecting us!"  
  
"Calm down, Micki she will be just fine. Belle called and wanted you to stay with the girls tonight while she and Shawn go out," she said glancing at her sister in the rear view mirror, "when we get home I want you to pack a bag to stay all night with them. Brady and I will take care of the raccoons and clean up the mess."  
  
"Ok"  
  
Chloe reached across the seat and to Brady's hand and laced her fingers with his, she glanced over at him as he raised her fingers to his lips, "I love you," he whispered almost soundlessly.  
  
"I love you, too." She whispered back.  
  
The pest control man had just left. He had found nothing but a hole in the attic that Brady had quickly patched so nothing could come through again.  
  
"Well that's that, no more monster raccoons coming and skulking around at night." Brady said easing down on the couch to snuggle next to Chloe and pull her close, "How you feeling, you looked a little green around the gills again cleaning up that blood upstairs."  
  
"Oh, I'm alright." she said resting her cheek on his chest and making little circle motions on his abs with her finger, "It must have been something that I ate at Belle's house, yesterday."  
  
"Ewwww. no wonder you're sick," he said kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I'm fine now."  
  
"You're sure?" He said stroking her back making comforting noise letting her know how much he cared.  
  
"Do you realize," she whispered seductively, drawing her body closer to him, pressing against him and so that he completely enveloped her, "That we have this whole house to ourselves tonight?"  
  
He smiled down at her and knew exactly what she was thinking, "Yeah I kinda noticed." She reached up, wrapped her hand around the back of his head, and drew his face to hers. The kiss was very long and very sweet and filled with promise. Their lips parted and he looked at her, "Chloe." he said his voice low and full of passion, " I."  
  
"Shhh." she pressed her finger to his lips, "let me put this to you in a way you'll understand." He waited. With her eyes full of lust, her lips mere inches from his, she whispered, "Shut up and kiss me, Brady."  
  
He did.  
#19  
  
In an instant they new all there was to know about each other. body and soul, flesh and spirit, all combined and permeating every inch of both of them. They complemented each other, became each other, filling out needs and rejoicing as pressures built in them. The pressure built beyond their ability to contain and they released clutching each other, as if hoping they could meld their bodies into one as seamlessly as they had with their souls.  
  
Later as they lay next to each other, Chloe's head laying against his shoulder and her finger running through his chest hair, "So where do we go from here?" It was the longest sentence either one had spoken in hours. the longest sentence since their lovemaking. Well at least their most lovemaking, for how many times it had happened was a complete mystery to both of them.  
  
"I don't know. I know how you make me feel. I think I know how I make you feel. But I. I don't have any answers. I'm still getting this all figured out. What do you think?"  
  
She sighed, "I don't know. Brady, when I'm with you. I don't think."  
  
Grinning playfully, "I'm not sure how to take that."  
  
Tracing his jaw line with her finger, "Brady, when I'm with you. when I think about you. everything else just disappears. I've never felt this way about anyone else. it is as if my very soul longs to be one with yours, that I'm not a complete person without you."  
  
"I know just what you mean, it's just so unbelievable. I've never felt this way about anyone. and it's not just something physical. which is utterly amazing, don't get me wrong," Brady said quickly. "The way I feel is." He felt tongue-tied, "I just can't find the words to describe it."  
  
Chloe propped herself up and looked at Brady, "There are no words to describe it and there don't have to be."  
  
"Whatever IT is I know I've never experienced it before you, Chloe."  
  
"Really?" she questioned raising her eyebrows, "You haven't?"  
  
"Well no I haven't. I mean yes. well no.I ah.Chloe, of course I've had sex."  
  
Laughing and slapping his chest playfully, "Silly, I know what you mean. Other women have had your body."  
  
"But you're the first to ever touch my soul," he finished for her.  
  
For love like that you have to surrender control and for the first time in their lives they were both genuinely willing to do that.  
  
A loud thunderous crash shook Chloe from her peaceful slumber. She and Brady had fallen asleep on the floor of the den. It was storming again, rain beating against the windows and the wind screaming. The electricity was out and the house was completely dark. Lightning flashed illuminating Brady's face; he slept peacefully on a blissful grin on his face.  
  
She could hear commotion above her, the sound of things being knocked over and crashing noises. "That pesky raccoon. you may want shelter from the storm, but you can't have it in my house."  
  
Clutching a throw blanket around her naked form, Chloe, made her way through the darkness to the kitchen where she kept a couple of old fashioned oil lamps. She lit them leaving one on the kitchen counter and taking the other with her. From the laundry room she quickly retrieved and put on a pair of sweats, then lamp in hand ascended the back stairs to the second floor. It was so very cold as she reached the second story landing.  
  
Walking down the hallway, she could still hear the noises; something was throwing things. And it was in Micki's room. Upon reaching Micki's door way the sounds abruptly stopped. Chloe could feel the hair on her neck stand at attention as she turned the doorknob of Micki's door. Easing the door open, she felt it. Even though the room was plunged in total blackness, Chloe could sense that something was different, and wrong, so utterly wrong. Raising the lamp up to eye level she entered part way into the room.  
  
Micki's room was in shambles. Posters and family photos lay in twisted shredded piles on the dresser, bed and floor. Trying not to step on anything on the cluttered floor, Chloe eased her way to the center of the room. Ripped rags that had once been clothing and bedding hung from the dresser mirror and light fixtures. The shelves that lined the far wall that had contained Micki's vast collection of water globes now only held fragments of glass. Everything that had been near and dear to Micki in this room had been destroyed.  
  
"Oh, God," Chloe cried, "Oh no," she knew that what had done this was no raccoon. It was something vindictive and evil and she feared its power.  
#20  
  
"Chloe?" Brady reached out for Chloe to pull her close but found her gone. "Chloe, where are you?"  
  
Brady stretched and rubbed his eyes. Looking at his watch, "Wow, it's 3 am. no wonder I'm so stiff, I've been on this floor for 8 hours. now where's my work out partner?" he said wanting to hear anything in the silence, even his own voice. Then from above him he heard noises. 'Chloe must be upstairs,' he thought, then heard more crashing noises, 'Maybe, our raccoons back.' With that thought, Brady hauled himself from the floor, and retrieved his jeans and slipped them on.  
  
"Brrrrr, it's cold in here," Brady said rubbing his arms as he walked from the den to the front stairs. For every step he took up the stairs the more hair stood up on his neck, by the time he had reached the top landing his sense of dread was so overwhelming he could barely breath. From the top of the stairs Brady could see a faint light coming from Micki's room.  
  
Brady crept down the darkened hallway using the faint glow to guide him to Micki's room. Looking in from the doorway he saw Chloe holding an oil lamp and heard her say, "Oh God! Oh no," and saw her crumple to her knees on the floor. She started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
The next instant Brady was there with her on the floor, wrapping his arms around her, "Chloe, baby, what's wrong?"  
  
"Brady! Oh my God. I should have known. should have done something. it's all my fault . should have stopped it." she wailed uncontrollably and latching onto Brady.  
  
"Shhhh, stopped what? It's gonna be alright. nothing is your fault." he then glanced around the room, well what was left of the room, "What the HELL happened in here."  
  
"Melba happened." With that Chloe went limp, she had fainted and was out cold, dead weight in his arms.  
  
Not able to carry her and the lamp, Brady left the lamp on the floor and scooped Chloe in his arms and left the room. He made his way down to what had become their room and laid her on the bed and quickly lit some candles. Illuminating the room in warm glowing light.  
  
"Chloe, baby, please wake up," he said kissing her forehead lightly, "you have to wake up and tell me what's going on."  
  
"Oh, Brady." she said grabbing him a round his neck, "I should have known. I should have stopped her. oh it's all my."  
  
"Known what. stopped what and who? Baby, slow down, you aren't making any sense."  
  
Chloe looked him straight in the eyes and said, "A Ghost, Brady, we have a Ghost."  
  
Later after much explaining. "Ok, Chloe. Let me see if I have this straight." he said running his had through his hair nervously. "We have a ghost in our house. her name is Melba?"  
  
"Yes, that's what Micki calls her." "And Melba was a happy sweet ghost. or she used to be until Micki started to talk to her."  
  
"Yes," she said placing her hand on his, "then she began to change."  
  
".Because Micki made her want to be alive again but she can't be so that pissed her off."  
  
"That pretty much sums it up, Brady."  
  
Brady shook his head, he believed her, god help him, he believed her. In his head flashed a memory of the night that they had brought home Hermana and the old woman he had seen in his doorway. Realization dawned in Brady's eyes, "Chloe, she. Melba. she's what happened to Hermana, isn't she?"  
  
Tears slipping down face she cried, "Yes Brady I think so. if only I had stopped this when Micki told me she was talking to her, I might have been able to stop it before it went this far."  
  
Brady grabbed her and held her tight while she cried, "You don't know that for sure. you didn't do anything wrong."  
  
"But I turned a blind eye to this and look what has happened."  
  
"Chloe," he said taking her face in his hands and looking into her eyes, "We aren't blind anymore and I know exactly what we are gonna do.now get dressed." He said rising from the bed and striding towards the closet which recently they had begun to share.  
  
"What are we gonna do, Brady?"  
  
Turning to look at her and speaking with conviction in his voice, "We are gonna get the hell out of this house!"  
#21  
  
Having gotten fully dressed, Brady tossed Chloe a gym bag, "Pack what you can't live without for a day; we'll come back for the rest later."  
  
"Ok," Chloe replied stuffing underwear and a change of clothes into the bag as Brady did the same with his duffle. Chloe felt a chill run through her and she glanced into the mirror of the dresser where she was packing. In the mirror she saw the blue-eyed demon from her dreams, only this time it had white hair and wore Melba's dark dress. The fiend approached Brady from behind and before Chloe could say one word slashed his throat with it's razor sharp talons. "BRADY!"  
  
"What, Chloe?" Brady asked his voice calm.  
  
Turning at the sound of his voice, she found him perfectly sound, not a scratch on him. "Let's hurry, ok," she said.  
  
Brady smiled and nodded his reply when all of a sudden the house echoed with noise. It sounded like every door in the house was being slammed over and over, windows breaking and furniture flying and bouncing off of the walls. Eyes wide, both jerked to look at one another.  
  
"That's it! We are outta here!" Brady shouted grabbing Chloe's wrist, "Forget the bag, I'll buy you whatever you need."  
  
As they approached the bedroom door, they saw little wisps of smoke curling under the door. They looked at one another and in almost perfect unison said "THE LAMP!"  
  
Cautiously, Brady checked the door for heat, finding none he eased it open and held Chloe's hand as they left the bedroom. The hall was quickly filling with smoke and they could see fiery flames illuminating Micki's room down the hall. "Come on let's go," Brady said her hand in his as the headed for the stairs.  
  
They had almost made it the stairs when they heard it."AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" A great pitiful scream, and from off the wall a large painting flew off striking Brady on the side of his head.  
  
"Brady, Brady, oh my God!" Brady lay collapsed at her feet. She pushed and pulled trying to wake him but he was out cold. She put her hands under his arms and tried to hoist him up, grunting slightly with her efforts. At last she got him up enough to get under him slightly, but he slumped against her, sending them both sprawling to the floor again, this time with him on top of her. "Damn you, Brady, wake up and help me!" she said trying to push his body off of hers. He was as heavy and useless as if he were dead.  
  
"It's a good thing I love you! Or I'd leave you here." Chloe said crying now, fighting it get him off her so she could stand, and at last she was out from under him. "Well let's try this again, shall we." Chloe bent over Brady and pulled at him. She managed to get him into her arms in a clumsy embrace that nearly broke her back. By bending over nearly to the floor, she could keep her arms wrapped around him just under his arms, so that his head lolled and his legs dragged backward. In this way she began to maneuver to the staircase leading down to the first floor. At the bottom of the first floor stood safety. the front door. She would open the front door and get them both out of the house, but she had to get him down the stairs first.  
  
It was when she reached the top of the stairs, catching her breath before attempting the decent with him in her arms, that she felt the resistance. Brady was not resisting. How could he? He was out cold and was limp in her arms, but now when she pulled he seemed as if he weighed a ton. Even her greatest effort could not seem to budge him. She knew it was Melba not wanting to let him go, trying to hold him back.  
  
She took a deep breath and willed herself to be strong pulling with all her might but she could not budge him. It was not that he didn't move, rather when she pulled him something stronger than her resisted and pulled him back in the opposite direction.  
  
"Damn it, Melba! He's mine I need him more than you do!" Chloe screamed as angry as she was frightened.  
  
Deciding to change strategies she moved behind Brady and decided push instead of pull him, figuring that once she got him over the first step gravity would take over. Kneeling next to him, she placed her hands on his back, and with all her strength, she pushed, grunting with exertion. She was crying in frustration and fear and trying not to breath in too much of the smoke that was billowing down the hall way. Finally thinking it's now or never she shoved Brady one more time with all her might. Slowly his body moved over the edge of the top step, so that gravity did take hold, and Brady began to slide with a rough uncontrolled thumping, down the stairs.  
  
Chloe hurried down the steps trying to catch up with him and slow him down so that he wouldn't hit the bottom so hard. She did manage to catch him but as she grasped hold of his shirt she stumbled and was knocked off of her feet. She continued to grasp hold of him as they both tumbled, pushed along by the momentum of gravity, to the bottom of the stairs. They landed sprawled and bruised and battered, in the foyer. Chloe could hear the fire engine sirens roar in the distance as her world went black.  
#22  
  
A blinding spotlight was pointed in his face as Brady squinted and tried to open his eyes. Well at least it felt like a spot light. "Hey this one's coming around!" the EMT shouted above the commotion and placed his pen light back into his pocket. "What's your name Mister?"  
  
"Brady. Brady Black." Brady replied. His head was throbbing and his lungs felt like they were on fire with every breath he struggled to take but he knew he had to get up. With the EMTs struggling to hold him down on the stretcher, he demanded, "Where's Chloe, I need to know where she is." The house, their house was totally engulfed in flames. All around him the sound was deafening. From the house you could hear glass exploding and structural supports giving way and falling in. "Oh God, please don't let her still be in there!"  
  
"Just calm down. now who's Chloe? Is that your wife?"  
  
"Someday I hope. and I will not calm down!" Brady continuing to struggle as the EMTs forcefully strapped him down to the stretcher. "Let me up right now, I need to find her!!"  
  
Brady, Brady!! I'm right here, calm down." Chloe ran up to Brady struggling with her own EMT in tow and cradling her wrist. "Baby, I'm safe, we're both safe, you can calm down now."  
  
Brady clutched onto Chloe's hand tears streaming down his face, "I thought, I'd lost you. Please don't ever leave me."  
  
"Never." she leaned down to kiss his lips gently then with sadness in her eyes nodded toward the burning house and whispered, "Guess you could call that an exorcism by fire."  
  
"Yeah I guess you could," Kissing her again and smiling weakly.  
  
"Well now that you two love birds have found each other and played kissie face can we please take you to the hospital?" spoke a very sassy EMT with a hand on her hip, "This is my last run before my shift ends."  
  
Chloe could not believe the nerve. she narrowed her eyes at the EMT; walked up to her and began to prod her index finger into the chest of the EMT. "You listen to me and you listen good. I've had a really crappy day. My house is burning down as we speak. I had to drag the love of my life unconscious down a flight of stairs as the house went up in flames around me. and YOU! YOU have the nerve to complain about missing the end of your shift!!!"  
  
"Whoa." said an EMT leaning down to Brady, "She's a spitfire. no wonder your house burned down."  
  
Brady just looked at him and chuckled, "Yeah." he said then suddenly became serious, "and you're lucky, I'm strapped down."  
  
Later at the Hospital finally.  
  
"We're here to see about Brady Black and Chloe Wesley. they were brought in by ambulance from a house fire." Announced Belle as she, Micki and Sami pounded on the attendant's desk at the University Hospital.  
  
"And what is your relationship with the victims?" ask the attendant without emotion.  
  
"VICTEMS. BELLE SHE SAID VICTEMS." Micki started to wail inconsolably.  
  
Belle wrapped her arms around Micki and tried to comfort her, while Sami approached the desk scowling, "You've got as much tact as a grapefruit! I can't believe they fired me and hired you! We are the sisters of the PATIENTS. Now you get someone out to tell us how they are and you get them out here now!"  
  
Quickly a nurse came out to update the three on Brady and Chloe's condition. "They are really in good shape considering. Miss Wesley has a broken wrist that has been set and casted and Mr. Black has a concussion. They both breathed in a lot of smoke so we'll have them on oxygen 'til just before we release them which should be shortly after all their tests come back."  
  
"Can we see them?" Belle asked still holding onto Micki who had stopped crying and was only sniffling.  
  
"Well I don't see why not," leading the trio back to exam room; "We have them in a room together because they were so adamant about not being separated."  
  
Walking into the exam room they found them sooty, wreaking of smoke, and kissing passionately on one gurney.  
  
Micki rolled her eyes and announced "Yo! Sisters in the room! Don't you two ever stop?"  
  
"Nope!" they both said smiling at the trio. Hugs were given all around while the cause of fire was discreetly avoided. Brady and Chloe had already decided that if ever it was discussed it would be later, much later.  
  
"Now Brady," said Sami eyes laughing. "If you think you're gonna use this as excuse to get your loft back, you have another thing coming."  
  
"Not to worry, not to worry." Belle piped up, "I'll start looking for you guys a new place today. and Micki can stay with us 'til she leaves for school next week."  
  
"Now wait a minute, Belle. Chloe and I have already decided something. we want you to find us a nice big empty lot." "Yes," Chloe continued for him, "Where we can build a new house. no more old houses."  
  
"Whoo Hooo! A new house!" Micki cheered, "Just be sure to build a room for me for when I come home."  
  
"Of course kid," Brady said ruffling her hair.  
  
Just then a doctor came strolling into the room with a clipboard smiling, "Well what have we here, a family reunion?"  
  
"Yes, this is our family, Doc." Micki gushed.  
  
"Well since you have places to go to I guess I should give you your results and spring ya. all your tests came back with excellent results. breathing in all that smoke seems to have had no ill effects on the baby."  
  
"BABY!!!" #23  
  
".breathing in all that smoke seems to have had no ill effects on the baby."  
  
"BABY!!!"  
  
Silence fell throughout the room and everyone's eyes went wide staring at the doctor, who suddenly felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Excuse me, Doctor," Chloe said nervously laughing, "You must have picked up the wrong chart, 'cause I'm not having a baby."  
  
"Well, Miss Wesley, according to your test results you are. of course you aren't all that far along. we were actually more concerned about that tumble down the flight of stairs rather than the smokes effects on the baby. We of course want you to take it as easy as possible for the next few weeks till you are into your second trimester. if you start to have any cramping or that sort of thing come back in immediately. You are healthy, relatively young and in great physical condition so I really don't foresee any complications."  
  
Soon after the doctor had began talking, Sami had herded Belle and Micki from the room, so by the time the doctor had finished speaking, Brady and Chloe were alone in the room to absorb the news. Both sat in stunned silence, one could have driven a jeep through Brady's gaping mouth.  
  
"Wow, Chloe, I'm gonna be a Dad!"  
  
"Yeah you are, and I'm gonna be a Mom!"  
  
Brady began to rub Chloe's tummy then leaned down and whispered, "Hey in there, I'm your dad."  
  
"Oh Brady." If she wasn't in love with him before she most certainly was now.  
  
"Chloe, you've got a human being in here," he said rubbing her tummy, "A person with his or her own personality. spirit. someone we've never met before, someone who has never existed before. But does now. all because of our love."  
  
Chloe smiled and nestled against Brady's legs on the gurney while he stroked her long dark hair. They stayed like that for a long time, and Chloe closed her eyes and gave into the peaceful sensations of Brady's gentle hands on her hair. "Mmmmm," she moaned, "I love you, Brady."  
  
"I love you too, Chloe, always and forever."  
  
"Well, you big doofas are ya gonna make an honest woman outta me?" Chloe teased.  
  
"Honestly. Well what's in it for me?" Brady teased back.  
  
"Oh I don't know. how 'bout my delicious apple pie."  
  
"Mmmmm, with extra cinnamon?" He said capturing her lips with his for a long drawn out kiss.  
  
"That would be the one." She said breathless when he let her come up for air.  
  
"I guess that settles it then I'm just gonna have to marry you. so how bout it will you marry me, Chloe."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes, what Chloe?"  
  
"Yes, ya big doofas, I'm totally in love with you and I'll marry you." She said playfully slapping his arm. "But ya know once in a great while for old times sake. I might have to charge you rent."  
  
"Well." he said trailing kisses down her neck, "I'll be happy to let you take that out in trade."  
  
The three sisters that had graciously left them alone but had been quietly standing outside the door within ear shot were surprised and little embarrassed that they had stooped to ease dropping but were certainly glad that they had.  
  
The End. well sorta.  
  
A year and some odd months later.  
  
The whole family was gathered in the family room of the new Black family home celebrating their new home and the 1st Birthday of Brady Black Jr. They were laughing and eating cake. Brady had soon found out that apple pie wasn't the only thing that his beautiful wife could bake.  
  
Hermana laid curled up on the couch while a very energetic Junior Black toddled back and forth between his Aunts and cousins soaking up the attention. Occasionally he would toddle over to babble incoherently to Hermana and pull her ear.  
  
"Attention everyone." Sami said raising her glass of punch in the air. "I'm raising my glass in salute to my little brother and his beautiful family. may your second child be as beautiful as your first.hey where is Junior Black anyway?"  
  
Everyone looked down and around. Sami was right, Junior was no longer toddling about the room, and Hermana was no longer on the couch.  
  
Seeing this, Chloe concluded, "He must have toddled off after Hermana again. I'll go get him. all of you stay here and eat your cake."  
  
Chloe waddled her pregnant self down the hall in search of her wayward son. She could hear his peals of laughter and incoherent babbling. She new she would find him just around the corner in deep baby conversation with is best friend Hermana.  
  
"Wrrrrooow!" Hermana stood at the foot of the stairs her cry was piercing, high and frightening.  
  
Rounding the corner Chloe saw Herman with her back arched, her fur ruffled and erect. Junior was laughing with his eyes shining and his little arms outstretched as if beckoning something unseen to pick him up. But Hermana would not let him pass; she was slowly walking backward pushing him along with her. She was snarling and her entire body was bristling with fear.  
  
Chloe rushed and scooped up her son in her arms she scanned the room looking for what Hermana saw. She saw nothing but could feel the intense cold in the air.  
  
"Bye, bye.bye, bye." Junior's eyes shown with laughter and longing as he was waved his little hand and blew goodbye kisses like his doting daddy had taught him.  
  
"Who's going Bye bye, baby?" she asked looking into her sons eyes and holding him tight.  
  
"Melba."  
[pic] 


End file.
